


Wedding Bells

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha attend the "wedding of the century" aka Tony and Pepper's wedding.For the prompt: Bruce and Nat go to a wedding (Could be Pepper and Tony's or could be a scientist friend of Bruce. I'll leave that up to you)





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this idea and started it, but it was like way drawn out and handwritten so this is the shortened/edited version of that. Please enjoy :D

“What do you think the chances are of today going off without a hitch?” 

Natasha’s voice drifted from the bathroom of their hotel suite. Bruce chuckled as he straightened his tie in the mirror on the inside of the closet door. 

“I’d say fifty-fifty,” he called back. “This is Tony we’re talking about.” 

Natasha appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, head tilted to one side while she fiddled with her earring. Bruce took a moment to admire the mint colored dress she wore. It was simple but elegant. Her hair was braided to one side, grown out in the last couple years, a few pieces loose here and there. She looked absolutely stunning, but then again he always thought she did. 

She stopped beside him and looked herself over in the mirror, running her hands along the skirt of her dress. Bruce leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, bringing his arms around her front to still her hands. 

“You look amazing,” he whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

She turned in his arms and straightened his tie again.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Doc.” 

Bruce smirked and leaned in to kiss the the sensitive spot behind her ear. She shivered against his chest and hummed softly. 

“We’re going to be late if you keep that up,” she warned though there wasn’t any real conviction in her voice. 

“I don’t think they’d notice,” Bruce chuckled, but let her go to finish getting ready. 

“As blind as Tony’s been in the last month, I think he’d notice if one of his groomsmen missed his wedding,” she pointed out from her spot on the edge of the bed where she was slipping into her heels. 

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed and tried to ignore the nervous swirl in his stomach. 

The wedding was supposed to be small, by Stark standards it was relatively tiny, but Bruce still wasn’t too fond of the idea of standing up in front of a couple hundred strangers. Pepper had family for her bridesmaids so Natasha was going to be in the crowd, one of the few familiar faces. That thought calmed him somewhat. 

He looked down at his watch with a sigh. If they didn’t leave soon they were really going to be late. 

“Ready?”

Natasha stood and held out her hand which he took easily. She threaded their fingers together as they left the hotel room and made their way to the elevators. Natasha slipped into the driver’s seat of their rental when the valet brought it around the front of the building. 

“There’s going to be traffic,” she said once he got in on the other side. “You already look stressed.” She winked and peeled away from the curb. 

* * *

The wedding of the century, as many new outlets had taken to calling it, was being held at a vineyard Tony and Pepper had completely rented out to keep any unwanted onlookers out. Security at the entrance could have rivaled an airports. Anyone without an invitation was turned away.

The vineyard was breathtaking. Bruce caught a glimpse of the ceremony space as he walked Natasha to her seat. It was set up near the property’s huge pond, shaded by the willow trees surrounding it. If Bruce was going to pick a place to get married, this would be it. 

“Pretty,” Natasha commented as they shuffled around the other guests to the front rows. 

“Were you expecting anything less?” Bruce chuckled and followed her into the second row on the groom’s side. Her seat was right on the aisle on Tony’s side. 

“I should probably find Tony and the others,” he said when she sat down. 

“Probably.” She smiled up at him. “I’ll be fine, someone will come and fill these seats, keep me company.” 

He leaned down and kissed her before heading back down the aisle to find Tony and the other groomsmen. 

* * *

There was a little ranch house on the other side of the pond where Tony and Pepper were getting ready. Pepper and her bridesmaids were upstairs while Tony’s suite was on the first floor. Bruce knocked on the door and checked his watch, only twenty minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start.

It was Rhodes who opened the door.

“We were starting to think you weren’t going to show,” he chuckled, but Bruce could tell he was relieved. 

Bruce smiled and walked into the room. “We hit traffic,” he explained. “How’s Tony?” 

Rhodes laughed and glance over at Tony who was pacing back and forth near the bathroom. His tux jacket was still on the hanger on the door. 

“As well as expected.”  

Tony looked up then and grinned at the sight of Bruce. 

“You finally made it,” he exclaimed and walked over to squeeze him, only a little too tight. “Did Nat find her seat alright?” 

Bruce nodded and patted Tony’s back until he let go of him. 

“You alright?” 

“I feel like I might throw up, but other than that I’ve never been happier.” Tony was grinning so wide it looked like it hurt. 

Bruce smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“We should get out there,” Happy said from his spot in the corner armchair, he looked surprisingly relaxed. “Pepper will be coming down soon.” 

Tony went to get his tux jacket and let out a long breath while Bruce, Happy and Rhodes were waiting by the door. 

“Let’s go get me married,” he said and clapped his hands together. 

* * *

They were golf carted back to the other side of the pond. Rhodes went down the aisle first as best man followed by Happy and finally Bruce. They stood in a row on the left side of the arch where the officiant stood. Tony made his way next, all smiles and waves, the nerves he’d been showing not even five minutes ago completely vanished.

Bruce shook his head and brought his hand up to hide his laughter. His eyes found Natasha in an instant and saw she was doing her best to hold back a laugh as Tony passed her seat. She shrugged and mouthed. 

“He looks happy.” 

Bruce nodded subtly, but his attention was caught by the string musicians starting up. Pepper’s bridesmaids came first and then the flower girls and ring bearer. Bruce felt a swell of emotions in his chest and glanced over at Natasha to see her watching them with a grin. 

The music changed and Pepper started slowly down the aisle. Tony’s sharp intake of breath was loud enough for Bruce to hear from where he stood and he couldn’t help but smile. Pepper was a vision in her long, flowing dress. Tony was a lucky man. 

Bruce tuned out for the beginning of the ceremony, his eyes looking over the crowd. He found Natasha once again, watching Tony and Pepper. He let his mind wander over the possibility of having something like this one day, for him and Natasha. They’d been together for a couple years now, bought a house, had a life together. 

Bruce was content with the way things were, didn’t need a big flashy ceremony in front of hundreds of people. But there was something to be said of becoming husband and wife, bound together until death. To be each others as long as they lived. It put a smile on his face. 

Natasha looked at him again and winked. God, he loved her. 

The officiant announced that it was time for their vows and Bruce tuned back into what they were saying. 

It was Tony who started. 

“Oh god, what can I saw about Pep,” his voice hitched slightly. “You’ve always been there for me, despite the ups and downs. Aliens and whatnot.” 

The crowd laughed. 

“I’m a better man because of you and I plan to spend the rest of my life showing how much I love and admire you.” 

Bruce couldn’t see his face, but he could tell Tony was crying. He was starting to tear up himself. He looked to Natasha and caught her swiping her fingers under her eyes, as affected as he was by Tony’s heartfelt words. 

“Tony, I’ve always loved you, even before you knew you loved me too. I’ve stood by you through everything and you’ve always come home to me, that’s all I could ask. It’s always been you Tony and I can’t wait to spend the rest of me life with you.” 

A stray tear slid down Bruce’s face and while the happy couple exchanged rings and had their first kiss as husband and wife, Bruce only had eyes for Natasha. She wasn’t holding back her tears as she stood with the rest of the guests as Tony and Pepper left the ceremony space. 

She turned to him with a blinding grin and Bruce couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He left his spot beside Happy and went straight to Natasha. He engulfed her in a hug before she had a chance to react, lifting her off her feet. 

“I love you, Tasha,” he said as people filed out around them, heading for the barn where the cocktail hour and reception were being held. 

Natasha leaned away and grinned. “I love you too, Doc.” 

Bruce leaned in and kissed her, not caring who saw. 


End file.
